


suum ca'nara

by epsiloneridani



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ahsoka is a mechanic, order 66 never happened, they're all happily living on mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsiloneridani/pseuds/epsiloneridani
Summary: suum ca'nara: the state of blissful rest and peaceIn the wake of the war's end, Rex and Ahsoka find refuge on Mandalore.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 102





	suum ca'nara

“Hey, this is a pretty nice shop you’ve got, kid.”

He can’t hear the sigh, but he knows she gives one. Ahsoka’s underneath a speeder. Just the tips of her montrals are visible. “Do you have to say that every day?” she asks, muffled. There’s a loud thud. She swears viciously. “Just a second!”

Rex props his hip against the closest workbench, then folds his arms across his chest. Ahsoka struggles, inch by scrabbling inch, out from beneath her latest project.

“Why?” she asks, once she’s free. Her coveralls are coated in grease. She swipes her hands across them anyway. “Why do you say that every day?”

“Why don’t you get a rolling cart?” Rex asks. “It’d make getting under the speeder a lot easier.”

“I’ll get a cart when you get a girlfriend,” she grumbles, and rubs at her temple. It must be where she hit her head. Instinctively, Rex reaches out. She swats his hand away.

“It’s just a bruise,” she grouses, but there’s a teasing softness to it. Rex passes her a rag from the workbench to clean her hands. She takes it and scrubs absently at the grease spot on her arm.

“Speaking of girlfriends,” Rex says. “Where’s yours?”

“Kaeden isn’t my girlfriend,” she says, and slings the rag back at him. Rex ducks. Ahsoka scowls. He chuckles.

“Sure,” he says. “That’s why she’s in here every day, sometimes twice.”

“That’s not because of me,” Ahsoka says. “It’s because Miara likes to go through my scraps. She uses them for her…projects.”

“Call them what they are,” Rex says dryly. “Bombs.”

“They’re locks,” she corrects, but she doesn’t sound completely convinced. “The…explosive device…she puts on the lock is just a deterrent. For if anyone tries to break in, that is.”

Rex shakes his head. The refugees from the late-war Separatist attack on Raada have settled in just fine on Mandalore. Most of them have taken up residence on the outskirts, closer to the fields they till and sow. Satine has established a system to incorporate them into Mandalore’s agricultural community. The plot of land she gave to Rex and his brothers, and by extension Ahsoka, sits a few miles from the farmers’ homesteads. More often than not, these days, their sunset strolls take them closer and closer to the fields’ soft waves. Ahsoka claims it’s because she finds nature’s motion soothing. Rex knows better.

“What did you do at the Academy today?” Ahsoka asks, already moving around her shop: replacing tools, sealing windows, checking doors. Rex shrugs.

“Trained some kids,” he says, like he does every day. This is their routine. “Korkie’s got a lot of potential. He might be the best in the group if he’d shut up long enough to finish a sparring match.”

Ahsoka’s laugh is like sunlight. “He is, in every way, Master Obi-Wan’s son,” she says.

Interesting that she still calls Kenobi that, given that he’s been expelled from the Order. Rex doesn’t raise it. Skywalker keeps insisting Rex call him ‘Anakin’ and not ‘Skywalker’ or ‘General,’ and every time they talk he has to bite back the formal address. Old habits die hard.

“The kid needs to learn to shut up,” Rex repeats. “He almost lost a tooth today because he wanted to taunt more than he wanted to fight.”

“Maybe he was negotiating.”

“He’s going to negotiate himself into an early grave.”

“We’re not at war, Rex.”

“I’m going to put him there myself,” Rex says. Not for the first time, he’s glad Cody and the 212th were assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that the 501st got Skywalker instead. “He’s a good kid, but he can be completely insufferable.”

Ahsoka’s eyes twinkle. She latches the final window. Rex follows her outside and stands, shifting from foot to foot, while she locks the door. The street behind him is quiet except for the pedestrian traffic. At this hour and in this sector, it’s sparse, but he still finds himself scanning. Watching. Waiting. Clearing zones.

A hand lands on his shoulder. He jumps. “Relax,” Ahsoka says, and flashes a smile at him. “It’s just me.”

“I know,” Rex says, and clears his throat. He jerks his head toward the street. “You ready to go?”

The speeder is a short walk from Ahsoka’s shop. Rex climbs into the pilot’s seat. Once they’re outside the central city limits, he guns it. Ahsoka gives a cry of delight and stands to lift her face to the wind. He’d tell her to sit back, to stay down, but he’s seen her launch herself out of gunships in the upper atmosphere, darting from one to the other as if she was dancing a song into the sky.

It’s good to see her safe and so alive.

Rex doesn’t slow down until they reach their home. It’s so small against the sunset burning on the horizon. Rex climbs across the speeder and lands on Ahsoka’s side. Before she can protest, he wraps his arms around her and swings her up and out, twirling her about until they’re both unsteady on their feet and he has to stop.

“Thanks,” she says, through a wide grin. “Now I’m dizzy.”

Rex presses an obnoxious kiss to her forehead. “Sorry, _vod’ika_ ,” he says, and doesn’t mean it.

“Hey, Rex!” Fives yells from the doorway. “Are you gonna torture Ahsoka for another hour, or are you gonna come inside and eat?”

Rex snorts and crosses the space between them. “An hour,” he says, and locks his arm across Fives’ chest to drag him into a playful headlock. Fives squawks. Rex ruffles his hair. “Really, _Fi’ika_.”

“One day,” Echo says from the kitchen down the hall, “you’re gonna have to stop calling him that.”

“Why?” Rex asks.

“Because I’m not a kid,” Fives grumbles. There’s no vitriol to it, just begrudging affection. Rex lets go and follows him to the kitchen. “ _Fi’ika_ ’s what you started calling me after Rishi.”

“Exactly,” Rex says. “I can’t just let it go now.”

“But he was a shiny then. He’s kind of outgrown the name,” Hardcase says. He’s perched on a stool at the counter. Dogma’s beside him, intensely focused on weaving Tup’s curly hair into a braid. Fives taps Tup’s shoulder on his way by, then elbows Dogma.

“Hey,” Dogma hisses. “I had it that time.”

“The thing was falling apart,” Jesse refutes, unconcerned. “You definitely didn’t have it.”

“I was closer, though!”

Tup holds up a datapad and uses the dark screen like a mirror. “Better,” he agrees, and Dogma shakes his head and moves back in to try again.

“Not letting it go,” Rex repeats, after they’ve settled. Fives groans.

“It’s not the worst thing he could call you,” Ahsoka says. “He used to call me ‘littl‘un’.”

“You were really tiny when we first met you, to be fair,” Kix says.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “No,” she says, as if by denying the truth she can somehow dissuade them. “What’s for dinner, Fives?”

Fives launches into an unnecessarily long explanation of an otherwise easily describable meal. Ahsoka looks transfixed. Rex rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the counter beside her. Once he’s sure she’s well and truly distracted by Fives’ tirade, he wraps his arms around her and drags her into a crushing hug.

“I’ll let go when he finally shuts up,” Rex says. “Could be a while.”

Ahsoka laughs quietly. She does that so much more, lately. “By all means,” she says, “please stay.”

And he does.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [jate-kara](https://jate-kara.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!


End file.
